


When you try your best, but you don't succeed.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Cake just goes everywhere, Everything becomes a mess. Alec tries too hard. It's okay though cause he's a cinnamon roll/bun so everything gets better.. eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cake just goes everywhere, Everything becomes a mess.   
> Alec tries too hard.   
> It's okay though cause he's a cinnamon roll/bun so everything gets better.. eventually.

_Looking over to a male sitting a few feet away, Alec watched as he got a mix of vibes consisting of something threatening, uncaring, and.. aggressive. Usually, he would've turned the other way but something about this person caught his attention. Walking over to start a small conversation, he was quickly rejected with "Go Away, Brat. Go ahead and run back home.". Taken aback by the male not wanting to talk, Alec refused to give up. "Name's Alec. What's yours?" He questioned, reaching out a hand which went unwanted by the other._  
  
Finding a place next to him, Alec continued at a attempted conversation. "Nice weather today, huh?"   
"This weather sucks." Sitting for a minute, he questioned what else to continue a conversation. "Having a great day so far?"   
"Was 'til you came around." Watching as the male soon stood up, Alec realized how much he towered over him at 5'11 compared to Alec being 5'2. Jumping up, Alec continued to speak as the other walked away. "So any plans for later?"  
"Go away"   
"What's going on?"  
"You're bothering the hell out of me, now leave. I mean it."   
  
Alec looked up to the clear, wide open blue sky as he laid in the grass found in a field. He reminded himself of the first time he met Rikuto and how far they've come ; Or how far he felt they had come. Rikuto still tried to get him to leave him alone but he had accepted Alec didn't understand hints very well. "What should I get him?... His birthday's coming up and he doesn't seem to ever have anyone visit him.. He must be sad at least a little." Waiting a few moments, it clicked. "I'll make him some pictures I have on my phone, and then I can make him his own cake and throw him a party! That should mean something to him!" Jumping up, Alec ran over to a crafts store to look at ideas of picture frames and some cake decorations. Going home, he researched a bunch of cake ideas based off of what Riku seemed to like. The color black, a gas mask..uh..hm. This was going to be harder than it looked. Now that Alec thought about it, he didn't really know anything Riku liked since he never really stated or showed his likes. "Guess I'll just have to try it. Can't hurt, I suppose."   
  
Making multiple trips to the store, Alec made sure to buy enough supplies to bake two layers of cake from scratch. To pass time for the days before Riku's birthday, Alec got some pictures of him and Riku that he attempted to take printed out and fitted into frames ; Then he took paint and decorations and tried to decorate them according to Riku's likes/dislikes which proved difficult and also very messy considering Alec probably got more paint on him than anything else from constant spills and knock-overs. The morning of, he woke up at the crack of dawn and spread everything out on the counter needed to start the cake. He was able to find a skull cake pan and he thought it might fit, so using that he created the first layer which was chocolate and he hoped Riku didn't mind it too much ; Then he took out time to get the icing ready which was a whipped butter-cream icing with small bites of strawberries mixed in. After pulling it from the oven, he set it onto a cooling rack for it to set and cool before icing, and began to make the second layer which was a bit smaller, and was strawberry and strawberry icing with very little chocolate mixed in. Once that was all set, he put the layers together and iced the cake. Afterwards, he took a thermos that he had bought for Riku and attempted to paint a gas mask type symbol on the side, with other similar designs around it and then covered it with a protective coat so it would be able to be used without the paint chipping and made two cups of hot chocolate for the two to enjoy later.  
  
Seeing that it was becoming afternoon, he wrapped up the gifts and placed them into a bag with tissue paper. Carefully grabbing the specially made cake, thermos and the bag, Alec left the house and began the walk over to Riku's place. Knocking on the door excitedly, he heard a yell of some sort before a seemingly-unpleasant door opening. Politely making his way in like usual, he set everything down and handed Riku the cake first. "Hope you don't mind chocolate and strawberries too much!" He stated with a smile which only received the cake being slammed into Alec's face. "You should know I hate chocolate by now."   
  
Wiping the cake out of his eyes, He gave a small smile attempting to hide the fact that the reaction hurt him a bit. "Sorry. Should've known. I'll clean that up in a second. Meanwhile, why don't you go through the gifts I bought for you?" He asked, as he went to retrieve napkins or any items available to clean up the cake all over the floor. "What the hell are these? Why did you even get me anything? You know it's pointless."  Watching as Riku unwrapped the first gift but show no interest in it whatsoever by throwing it at him, Alec began to question why he had thought the whole idea was good at all. "W-Well... I tried to make you a special thermos and it even has hot chocolate in it for you that would've went with the cake... if.. you didn't hate chocolate." He said, attempting to hide the hurt but beginning to fail as he finished cleaning up the mess and took out the trash for Riku. "Guess I really didn't-"  
"Why did you even bother? You wasted your time. You practically tried to give me everything I either dislike or hate. Who said I even wanted anything?" Riku seemed to bombard Alec with these type of statements and questions, and Alec could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. "I..I'm-"  
"Why don't you think for once?!"   
"..."  
"Well?"   
  
Alec stared at the male in front of him. "I'm sorry, okay?! No one ever seems to visit you on your birthday, and it made me sad! I figured maybe to cheer you up, I'd try to get you some gifts and even bake you a cake but I'm sorry I didn't know what you liked or disliked because you've never stated or made it clear around me! I did all this research on how to make the cake light and fluffy, and how to make specially blended icing and everything and I failed. I'm sorry I thought about you because you're one of the closest people to me.. I won't bother you for a while." The tears ran down his face, and he turned around and let himself out of the building and began his walk home ; He needed some time to clear his head even with the feeling of regret for snapping like that. As Rikuto stood there completely in a feeling of shock, or guilt, or some similar emotion if he had one, he began to look around and process what just happened. 


End file.
